Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer wiring board for mounting multiple electronic components and a method for manufacturing such a multilayer wiring board.
Description of Background Art
JP2013-214578A describes a multilayer wiring board which has a main wiring board formed by alternately laminating insulation layers and conductive layers on both surfaces of a core substrate and a wiring structure body embedded in the main wiring board. In the insulation layers of the main wiring board, multiple truncated-cone-shaped via conductors are formed to electrically connect adjacent conductive layers. Those via conductors are arranged on both sides of a core substrate positioned in the center of the main wiring board and have diameters that increase in opposite directions from each other. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.